August Thirteenth
by TeamEdward110
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding, honeymoon, and shortly thereafter. Written before Breaking Dawn!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to be honest, Bella" Charlie said trying to sound stern

"I'm going to be honest, Bella" Charlie said trying to sound stern. "I kind of always hoped that you and Jacob would work things out." He said sitting on one of the small wooden benches in Alice's room. "I never thought you and Edward would last this long. I hope you can understand why I'm a little nervous about today." He was starting to be more of a worrywart then I was.

"Dad," I started, walking over to sit on the bench next to him "I love Edward. It's always going to be Edward. I know that you thought he was a phase or something, but he's not so bad. You need to give him a chance." I said as I stood up to look at myself in the full length mirror.

"Maybe I do..." he said trailing off in thought for a minute.

"There are just some things that I don't think Jacob and I can ever work out. Besides, Dad, it's my wedding day...Can we just pretend that you're excited?" I joked.

"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready. I think I should talk to Emmett and make sure he knows this is a serious thing and not to goof around too much."

"Dad, it's a wedding, not a funeral." I said crossing my arms. "Emmett knows how to behave."

As soon as Charlie left I turned back to the mirror and had my _Anne of Green Gables_ vision again. The custom 1918 inspired dress that Alice had had made was more beautiful that I thought at first. The early evening light of the setting sun glinted happily off the beading. The cream colored vintage lace was in all the right places, and the veil laid softly on my shoulders. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked without taking my eyes off the mirror.

"It's Esme, sweetheart. Can I come in?" I walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hi." I said softly as she came into the room.

"You look beautiful, Bella!" She said taking both of my hands in hers. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I did a small spin for her. Despite the fact that I hated big productions, I was happy with the way the wedding plans had turned out. "I just wanted to come and see how you were. I understand from Edward that Vegas would have been more your speed." She smiled warmly.

"It's ok. I'm kind of glad we decided to do it this way. This way the people I love can be here." I said laughing.

"Until Edward met you, I was worried that he would never find love. I was worried that Carlisle had changed him to young. Then he met you. The day he came back from his week in Alaska we could all tell something was different. He seemed happy, and now here we are, the wedding day I never thought would come." She said. If she'd been human she'd have been crying like a proud mother.

"Oh Esme!" I said throwing my arms around her neck and giving her the biggest hug I could. I heard her laugh softly. I think the stress of the day was starting to make me crazy.

About half and hour later the sun had set and the Cullen's front lawn was full of people. There were twinkle lights dripping from every tree and small white paper lanterns hanging over every part of the lawn. Flowers and organza were hanging off the end of each row of seating, and an ivory satin walkway had been placed between the two groupings of chairs with red rose petals scattered across it. It was a perfectly clear night, the kind where every star in the sky was visible. Watching from the window in Alice's room, I saw them all start to take their seats. Carlisle and Jasper walked over to their places. Alice silently snuck up on me to tell me it was time. Her vintage burgundy bridesmaid gown twinkled in the light from the room. When I walked out of the front of the house and to my place at the end of the walkway the chatter of the 50 guests seem to quiet to a silence. The music started but not the usual _here comes the bride_. Instead we had decided that Edward compose something himself. When I could see him in his suit at the end of the aisle all the fear I'd had about big productions, and what people would think floated happily out of my head. It was only him. He was all I could see. Charlie gave me away, and Edward took my hand as we met each others gaze. His golden eyes were dancing with delight, he was loving this.

Emmett cleared his throat and stood up completely straight with his hands crossed in front of him at the waist. "I'm not very good with speeches, so let's get down to why we're here." I could hear Charlie making a protesting sound behind me, and Renee was sniffing loudly. I tried to ignore them the best I could. Emmett himself had been married to Rosalie in several different weddings over the decades; he would know what to say.

"Edward?" He asked turning his head to look at him. "It's all you." He smirked. Edward didn't take his eyes off of me as he spoke.

"Bella," he paused looking at our hands "You came into my life like a whirlwind. I thought I knew the path that my life would take, until you showed me a new way to live. I love you more than anything in this world, and I am so happy that we can be lucky enough to be together forever." Carlisle handed Edward a thin silver band that he slipped on my finger above his mother's engagement ring before pulling my hand up and kissing the top of it. _Gah, I'm going to give new meaning to "blushing bride"_, I thought.

"Alright, Bella, now you" Emmett said quickly turning his attention to me, Charlie grumbled again behind me at Emmett's informality. I knew when I spoke that it came out more of a whisper.

"I don't have much to say," I paused as my mind went completely blank. Everything I'd been trying to remember, everything that I'd wanted to tell him had just flown out of my head. "I'm yours, Edward, and now you're mine...that's all I could ask for."

I gave Alice a sideways glance hoping she would pick up on the fact that I was out of things to say and hand me Edward's ring. The silver band looked good against his pale white skin, like it belonged there.

"Edward, kiss your bride!" Emmett boomed loudly. Edward's cool stone lips touched mine. When he pulled away I tried not to faint, that was embarrassing enough the first time it happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Forks, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" I could hear Alice giggle behind me, probably jumping up and down with excitement. Renee let out a loud wailing noise, pulling more tissues out of her purse. Edward gave me his crooked smile as we turned to face the guests who were standing on their feet clapping. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Tyler were a small cheering section in the back corner.

The whole thing couldn't have lasted more then ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's official! Oh, I'm so excited!" Alice said as she bounced around the living room of the house. The guests were coming in from outside to check out the reception. I gave a sigh of relief when I felt Edward pull me aside, hiding us in the curve of the large staircase.

"When can we get out of here?" I asked anxiously wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Just a little longer, you know Alice would never forgive us if we left now." He murmured in my ear.

"Hmph" I muttered as he put his hand under my chin to pull my face upwards so that he could see my eyes.

"Bella, love, you look amazingly, breathtakingly, beautiful." He whispered, kissing me again.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Cullen" I said kissing him back.

"That's where you two went!" Alice said chipper. "Carlisle is ready to make his speech to the bride and groom!" She said happily grabbing Edward's arm and pulling us back out into the open.

Carlisle was very good at giving speeches, almost too good. Knowing just when to start, stop, and when his audience had had enough. Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't as polished, but the sentiment was there.

I couldn't believe it was over. All the planning, phone calls, ten trips to Seattle, three trips to Portland, and countless promises from Alice about not going overboard and it was all over. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. I had seen him dressed up for the prom he dragged me to, but today he was almost unbearably handsome. The three piece suit he wore fit in all the right places, the dark gray fabric complimenting his pale skin. He must have felt me ogling him, as he looked up and met my eyes. Jessica was rambling in my ear about how beautiful everything was, and how Forks was never going to top it. All I could see was Edward, though, standing there as Emmett and Carlisle talked his ear off about something I couldn't hear. _Honestly, how much longer did this reception have to last? When could I have him all to myself? _I thought selfishly.

Two hours later, the large living room of the Cullen house was nearly empty.

"Let's get out of here." Edward whispered in my ear as I felt his arms wind around my waist from behind. I smiled and looked at him.  
"Are we allowed to?" I joked lightly.

"I think Alice will understand." He said. "She is actually surprised we stayed this long."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled crookedly at me before speaking.

"That is a secret." He said "Go change and I'll meet you in the garage." He winked and left.

Upstairs in Alice's room I took a second, looking again in the full length mirror. I'm really married. Edward is really my husband. I'm really his wife..._forever_. Now if I can just get him to hold up his end of this crazy bargain we have going on. Changing out of the dress and into my jeans and t-shirt was harder then I thought. Alice seemed to know she was needed and suddenly appeared behind me, already undoing the buttons in the back.

"I don't understand why you're trying to be so careful."

"Well, you have to preserve the dress, Bella!" She said shocked that I didn't know.

"Preserve the dress?" I asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry. Rosalie has preserved twenty of her favorites over the years. She knows what she's doing." Alice said confidently.

"Oh, well, as long as she knows what she's doing." I said sarcastically. "Edward is waiting in the garage for me you know." I was getting impatient.

"He's waited 108 years; he can wait five more minutes."

"ALICE!" I half shrieked embarrassed.

"What? It's your wedding night. It's expected." She calmly replied.

"Oh, god" I said turning bright red.

"Ok, you're all set." She took the dress and put in the garment bag in her closet. I was actually almost sad to see it go.

After changing into my normal uniform of old jeans and a t-shirt I was ready to go. I slipped into the garage to find Edward leaning up against the Vanquish. The three piece suit was replaced by his usual dark wash jeans and button up shirt. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was staring almost wistfully out of the open garage door. I almost hated to disturb him when he was so deep in thought.

"I hope you haven't been waiting very long." I said quietly. He smiled and opened up the passenger door.

"I figured it would take some time. Ready?" He held his hand out for me.

"Trying to be a show off are we?" I asked when I got in.

"It's our honeymoon, a bit of showing off is allowed." He said laughing.

"Where are we going?" I asked again as he sat in the driver's seat.

"It's a secret." He replied again, giving me a crooked smile. As we drove out of the garage I noticed the Cullens standing on the front lawn waving goodbye. I waved back as a strange sense of accomplishment washed over me. I sat back in the seat and sighed with relief.

"Tired?" Edward asked looking at me sideways.

"A little bit. Actually I was thinking more about how I survived today with no major accidents." Edward laughed softly as he hit a hundred on the freeway.

"You're not even going to give me a hint as to where we're going are you?" I asked again.

"Nope," he said "why don't you go to sleep. We'll be there soon enough."

"With the way you drive I'm surprised we're not there already." I tried to get more comfortable in the leather seat; I put my head against the window and closed my eyes.

"Time to wake up, Mrs. Cullen." I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"Where are we?" I asked hoping in vain that he would tell me. As my eyes adjusted I looked at the nearest sign. "The airport? Oh Edward, how romantic" I joked.

"Just a stop along the way" He winked at me. "C'mon, we have a plane to catch."

By the time we got to wherever it was we were going, I was going to be too exhausted for a wedding night. The thought of that made the blood rush to my cheeks again.

"I would give anything to know what's making you blush right now." He said slyly.

"Shut up" I snapped.

After boarding the plane and settling into first class, I grabbed Edward's hand tried to give him the biggest puppy eyes I could. "So, you made sure I have no idea where this plane is going, the flight attendants thought you were kidnapping me when you blindfolded me. Think maybe now you could tell me where we are going?" I asked sweetly.

"I hate it when you look at me that way." He said giving me my favorite crooked smile. "I'm still not telling you where we're going. You'll find out soon enough."

"Ugh" I muttered throwing my head into the back of the seat.

"Relax, enjoy the flight, we'll be there by morning." Edward said lightly.

"I don't want to relax and enjoy the flight; I want to know where we are going." I _humph_-ed as loudly as I could.

"Bella, love, relax" As much as I hated it, sleep was needed. The nap in the car hadn't been long enough. I leaned into Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him put a blanket around my shoulders before I drifted off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, fasten your seatbelts, and put your tray tables in their upright and locked positions. We will be landing at O'Hare in just a few minutes! Welcome to the windy city!" The flight attendant said happily over the intercom. My eyes flew open.  
"Chicago?" I whispered loudly at Edward.

"I thought you'd want to see where I grew up." He said shyly. "Not much is the same after a hundred years, but there are some things I've wanted to show you."

"Edward!" I squealed.

After getting into the town car that Edward had pick us up at the airport, he started pointing things out the whole way to the hotel.

"How long has it been since you were here last?"

"I try to visit every ten years or so, just to see what's changed." He said looking out the window. Seeing where he had grown up was something I'd wanted to see. I thought asking would have brought up bad memories of his parents deaths and the end of his own human life. I was glad to know that he wanted to share this with me as much as I'd wanted to see it.

"We're here" he said as we pulled up to The Drake Hotel.

As we walked into the lobby, I spun on my heel to take it all in. Edward glanced at me and smiled.

"Mr. Cullen," the girl behind the counter said politely. "Welcome back, your room is ready" she put the key on the counter and smiled. That was when I noticed the dark red color of her eyes.

"Is she...?" I whispered to Edward.

"How else would she know me by name?" He said laughing.

"She blends in with eyes like that?" I said shocked.

"She rotates her diet of people with animals. No one notices, if they do, it's a big city with lots of different kinds of people. It's not like Forks where everyone knows everyone else." He guided me into the elevator and hit the button for the penthouse. _Of course, _I thought. When the doors opened, I inhaled sharply.

The walls were covered in a soft golden fabric. All the wood in the room was dark cherry, and the furniture was covered in creams and golds to match the walls. There were two large windows looking out over the city.  
"Wow" I breathed as I walked into the room trying to take it all in. Edward walked over to the window and looked out.

"My father's company used to have dinner parties at this hotel." He said trying to remember. "I can almost remember the elevator rides to the eleventh floor. The doors would open and there would be chandeliers hanging from the ceiling dripping with crystals. The men and women would be dressed to the nines." He came over and sat on the couch next to me. "The waiters would be floating through the room with trays of canapés and hors d'oeuvres, some with champagne. I remember mostly sitting in the corner listening to the man play piano, watching my mother and father dance around the room." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled in.

"Were you very close to your parents?" I asked looking up at his wistful face, very much like the one he'd had in the garage before we left.

"Yes, in those days families were very tightly knit."

"Hmm..." I said getting comfortable, but Edward stood up and picked me up off the couch. "What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to carry me over the threshold?"

"Because walking to the bedroom would take to long." He smiled widely.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, I love the way that you think." I said as he carried me to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

The next morning I woke up with Edward next to me. The rain was pounding hard against the hotel window. "Mmm," I mumbled against his chest. "Edward?" I asked looking up at his clenched jaw. "What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"I think I ruined the furniture." He said looking at me warily.

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head and looked around. There were claw marks in the wood of the ornately detailed headboard. That was when I noticed the mattress was on the ground. "When did the bed break?" I said sitting up.

"Somewhere in between the second and third time." He said crossing his arms across his chest. "I should have gone for the pillows, those would have been easier to replace." I turned to look at his angry face.

"So you broke the furniture, at least it was worth it" I said reaching for his hands. He grabbed my arm and groaned. "What?" I asked looking at him shocked.

"Look at that Bella! This was a bad idea, I knew it was." He said throwing a pillow over his head. There were four finger shaped bruises on my arm. They didn't hurt, at least. I could cover them up with a jacket easily.

"Edward, I was in a perfect state of bliss, and your moaning and groaning is putting me in a bad mood." I crossed my arms and sat cross legged in the bed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said delicately "or the furniture."

"They're a ritzy hotel, they can replace the bed."

"Of course they can, but what am I going to say to explain why it's broken in the first place?"  
"Faulty assembly?" I asked taking the pillow off his face and holding it to me.

"Very funny" He grumbled

"C'mon, I thought you wanted to show me the city today? You can't very well do that if you're in a bad mood." As much as staying in bed all day would have been perfectly fine with me, I wanted to see where he grew up.

"Are you sure you're ok, love?" He said with his eyes darting from me to my arm.  
"I'm fine, Edward. You didn't hurt me, it's just a bruise. Now, if you'll excuse me, the human needs a shower." I got up off the bed and ran towards the bathroom.


End file.
